


From The Ground Up

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: My entry for the BFFP contest.Sylvie and Matt live a happy life in Chicago, with a baby girl. Matt reflects on his first date with Sylvie and tells their daughter about it.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	From The Ground Up

The Casey house was silent and dark, only a little hint of the streetlights and moon lit the home. Everyone was sound asleep in the home, including their 2 month old baby girl, Kinslee Grace Casey. She was always colicky at night and took forever to finally settle down and sleep, which was when the 2 parents finally passed out themselves.

As soon as the clock struck 3 AM, as if on cue, the baby started to scream her little lungs off. Both of her parents groaned as they hadn't had a good nights sleep since their daughter was born, but that's the price they paid for having her. She was a gift obviously, but they were extremely sleep deprived."Matt, its your turn" Sylvie said as she rolled to her other side. She had gotten up with the baby at midnight so it was his turn.  
"Kinslee, its 3 AM." Matt sighed as he shuffled across the room and picked up their crying child, taking her to the nursery so they didn't bother his sleeping wife.  
Kinslee continued to cry as Matt laid her down and changed her wet diaper for a clean one. As soon as that was finished, he took the baby to the kitchen and got a bottle ready for her, waiting for the microwave to finish warming it up so he could feed the crying child. As soon as the first beep sounded, Matt took the bottle out and screwed on the nipple before making sure it wasn't too hot, and then giving it to the baby as he walked back to the nursery.  
"What story should I tell you tonight?" Matt asked as he sat in the rocking chair that had been placed in the nursery for moments like these. Matt Thought a minute before smiling softly, "What about I tell you about mommy and my first date? Sound good?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response from the child. Although, her little eyes were glued to her father as she sucked down her bottle. "Well, first things first, I never thought your mommy and I would be together..."

It was 2020, 2 years after Gabby had left for Puerto Rico and hadn't returned, and 1 year since the apartment fire took all of his belongings.He didn't think he had any chance at love again. Hallie had been killed, Gabby left him to help with relief efforts and Naomi had left for her job. He was left heartbroken again.Sylvie was having the same type of luck. Things didn't work out with Harrison at the alter, her and Joe weren't a match, her and Antonio had broken up and Kyle wasn't what she was looking for or what she wanted. Sylvie and Matt had bonded over heartbreak several times at Mollys and had eventually started to catch some feelings as their friendship grew. Neither of them expected it to go this far.

Cruz and Chloe's wedding was the turning point for them. SYlvie rushed in, fixing her dress and getting her bouquet from Stella before she looked over at Matt.  
"Everything okay?" Matt asked, knowing she'd just come back from the hospital. he was glad that she was slowly convincing the baby's father to take her home instead of giving her up for adoption.  
"Yeah, much better actually" Sylvie replied as she ran her thumb over the mark on Matt's lower lip that had resulted from the fight that broke out at 51.  
"Come on" Matt said as they started to hear the music and had to hurry into line behind Kelly and Stella.

After walking down the aisle, and Joe making Chloe his wife, they all attended the reception at the nearby hotel. Luckily, everyone rented a room for the night so the rowdy 51 crew got a little tipsy to say the least. Well, not just tipsy. Some were blackout drunk, including Sylvie. Sylvie and Foster had rented a room but Foster was still going after the reception while Sylvie was leaning on Matt for support.  
"Matthew Casey. Would you wipe that smirk off your face?" The drunk girl giggled, leaning on Matt as he got to their room.   
"What smirk? Get your key card out" Matt chuckled  
"I left it in there I think" Sylvie said with another little giggle.  
“Alright then we will head to my room until Foster gets back...or all night.” Matt said as started guiding her to his room for the night.  
As soon as they arrived at the room and got inside, Sylvie turned around, doing something she’d never do. She planted her lips on Matt’s and to her drunken surprise, he gently pushed her off. He didn’t want their first kiss to be a drunk mistake. “No, no no Sylvie. Not like this” Matt simply said, having her sit as he took off her shoes. He didn’t bother trying to help her with anything else, just let her lay down and pass out. That kiss though. That kiss was on his mind for sure. He did like it, but he wanted her to actually want it rather than what it was. 

The next morning, Sylvie woke up with a pounding headache and wasn’t quite certain of what had actually happened last night. Matt was asleep on the other bed in the room, so she quietly sat up and looked around the room. She noticed she was still in her bridesmaid dress, her shoes were on the floor, her phone on the bedside table and her little clutch beside it. Matt had also set out a cup of water and Tylenol for her, assuming she’d have the nasty headache that she in fact did have.  
After taking the medicine and checking her phone, she laud back down for a while, waiting for the Tylenol to do it’s job. She didn’t want to move until the throbbing pain in her head was gone, and then she saw Matt sit up.  
“Well good morning sunshine. Did you have a good night?” He asked, chuckling softly at the look he got in response.  
“I don’t know how Foster drinks that much. Or why i bothered to try and keep up.” She groaned, “thanks for the Tylenol”  
“You’re lucky they had it in the gift shop” he said softly, getting up and brushing his teeth. “I’m gonna run down and get some breakfast” he said before simply heading out. It only took about 10 minutes before he returned with 2 full plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and sausage links. “Here, you need to eat something. It helps the hangover”  
“Thanks Matt.” Sylvie smiled brightly.  
“Okay so what should we watch on TV?” Matt asked as he flipped the Tv on. The channel had House Hunters on which they ultimately agreed on as they ate breakfast.  
After a simple breakfast, Matt walked Sylvie back to her own hotel room after the Tylenol kicked in and her headache was gone.  
“Thank you Matt. I really appreciate last night” Sylvie smiled as she fiddled with her clutch, hoping he’d make a move. Well, he did not, but she wasn’t waiting. For the second time in 24 hours, she pulled him in for a kiss which Matt returned this time. Hell of a first date. 

“And the rest is history” Matt smiled as he burped the baby on his shoulder. He didn’t notice his wife standing in the doorway, listening the whole time. “Kinslee Grace, I love you and your mommy more than anything. You’ll always be our special girl”


End file.
